Panamaris
The panamaris is a famous, priceless ante axum relic inside the Chapel of Doves in the city of Trevi. It is a relief stone carving once mounted above the entrance to an ancient cathedral. The cathedral is gone, and only the carving remains, but it is exceptionally well preserved. The carving depicts the ancient hierarchy of all living things and is the best record of the ancient belief in elemental gods (the Ahzulan, Izilan, and Aran). The word panamaris has thus become the common term for "universe," and the ancient belief system depicted in the carving is sometimes called the Panamaric Faith. The word panamaris also refers generally to the intricate scene depicted on the relic, in addition to the physical relic itself. Though technically a predecessor to the Great Compass of the Izu'a'ir, the panamaris is roughly consistent with the Izu'a'ir. Ocean creatures are depicted on the left side of the scene and landbound creatures to the right. No obvious distinction is made between the shadow, flesh, and dream. Conflicting scholarly interpretations suggest that both the shadow and the dream are represented together in the tyngedyn tier of the panamaris, because at the time the panamaris was carved, the difference between shadow and dream was not known. The panamaris is one of the Cayrien Order's most cherished and studied relics. The Order maintains a large library in Trevi, just to be near the panamaris, and Cayrien monks are a nearly permanent sight in and around the Chapel of Doves. The hierarchy of the panamaris is divided into tiers, stacked vertically, each tier occupying a horizontal row. Higher tiers represent realms of higher sanctity, occupied by beings of higher power. The most striking feature of the panamaris (aside from its enormous size, breathtaking artistry, and unimaginable age) is the fact that kin are depicted on a relatively low tier -- the same tier as "dumb" animals. Everyone who sees the panamaris for the first time comments on this. Tiers of the panamaris N'gholunir neffoth ("Light of the Heavens") The highest tier of the panamaris. At the center of this tier is the sun, framed on either side by the two moons of Landfall (Deimon and Faebon). To both sides beyond the moons, various constellations are depicted. The most noteworthy "constellation" depicted is not a constellation that appears in the night sky at all -- it is two stars, one much larger than the other, and most scholars agree that the larger star is meant to represent Eterra. It is unknown what the smaller star represents. Two "wanderers" or "wandering stars" are also depicted apart from the constellations. One of the wanderers has a thin, raised, tilted bar carved through it. The n'gholunir neffoth provided the foundation of all modern understanding of astronomy. Today, the sky depicted in the neffoth is updated and called the ephemeris -- a term originated by the Navigators' Guild. Some scholars have theorized that the ancient creators of the panamaris viewed the sun, moons, and stars as living things, since every other tier of the panamaris depicts realms of living things. Nothing is known, though, about the supposed personalities or characteristics of these celestial, godlike "creatures." A'an buiudir'l maurileth ("Gods Beyond Life") This tier depicts a pantheon of elemental gods. Near the center stands Althahalujezah with his drum, mythical leader of the Aran -- whom the Tazitan call Master of the Chant. He is flanked by Aran followers. To the left of the Aran are the Ahzulan, led by Perythidacia bearing her distinctive trident. To the right are the Izilan, led by Zarsis, recognizable by his thick beard down to his toes and his long-handled pole-hammer. These are the personified gods of every aspect of life. They are depicted in endlessly varying and interesting poses -- often appearing to be in conflict, conversation, or deep thought. Some scholars have dedicated their entire lives to studying only this one tier of the panamaris, trying to make sense of the gods' desires and intentions. Isilibrid of the tyngedyn ("Spirits of Fate") This mysterious tier is not well understood. It depicts swirling shapes that vaguely resemble ghosts and flowing water. Some of the swirls appear to reach down into the vael below. The tyngedyn and the vael are the only two tiers of the panamaris that appear to be interacting with each other. The prevailing scholarly theory is that the tyngedyn was a sort of afterlife in the Panamaric Faith. Though abstract, the stonework of this tier is especially artistic, intricate, and beautiful. Pergyl of the vael ("Mortals of the World") This "lively" tier depicts the vivid living world of Landfall. The carving is detailed and compact -- hundreds of animals are rendered. The wildlife is generally sorted such that ocean-dwelling creatures are to the left and landbound creatures are to the right, with birds and other flying creatures scattered above them both. A single man-kin, elf-kin, eld-kin, duerghen, and mer-kin each appear, but their placement is not prominent whatsoever, and they are easy to miss amidst the intricate clutter of animals. Many of the creatures depicted are either extinct, artistically misrepresented, or purely mythological to begin with, as they have not been seen by kin at least since the Year of the Covenant. Sanct of the vael ("Sacred of the World") Scholars differ on whether this is a separate tier from the pergyl of the vael. Some characterize the vael as a single tier, with pergyl and sanct separately portrayed. Significantly, a thick raised barrier is carved between the other tiers, but not between the pergyl and sanct -- the sanct are simply carved below the pergyl. Semantics aside, this row of the panamaris depicts the vast, varied flora of Landfall. Trees, flowers, mushrooms, grass, and vegetables of every variety, including many unrecognizable exotic plants that have not been seen for over 2000 years. Frame of the panamaris Although most attention is paid to the vividly detailed scenes depicted in the horizontal tiers, the vertical outer frame also contains an interesting detail. A tall, thin archway spans each vertical frame. The arch on the left side is upside-down. It is believed that these arches represent the Portal of Morning (left side) and the Portal of Sunset (right side).